020314 BalishMaenam
conciseTactician CT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:12 -- 11:13 CT: Balish glances toward Maenam, stalking out of a sideroom on the astrolabe, with Scarlet leaving the same room a few minutes afterwards. 11:15 AC: Maenam is currently attemptinq to determine which harlequin-pattern she needs to start cuttinq up first as she beqins work on her amazinqly secretive projects that are actually not any sort of secret at all because hidinq them would require someone to be blind AND deaf 11:19 CT: He gives a grimace at the fabric, giving a sigh through his teeth. He pauses halfway between his usual corner and Maenam, glancing back and forth to the huge holographic map to the lone troll sitting amongst fabrics. 11:21 AC: Maenam siqhs as she tosses the two rolls of fabric behind her shoulder into the qrowinq pile of scraps behind her, still not satisfied with her current selection. She looks over her pickinqs only to notice her moirail standinq there. "Hey Balish!" she says with a wave. 11:24 CT: "Eh, YES, Maenam." Balish half mutters, returning the wave, still caught between the two, before sighing and walking over to the lone troll, glancing over the scraps of fabric. 11:27 AC: Maenam smiles a bit "Like...how're you doinq?" she asks as she kicks a larqe clump of oranqe and red-based plaid out of their path. 11:29 CT: Balish tilts his head, and kneels down infront of her. "ACTUALLY fine." He says, mouth in a line. "And YOU? How are you HANDLING all... THIS." He says, waving his hand around the astrolabe where humans and trolls interact and generally make a mess of the place. 11:32 AC: Maenam looks around the place with a smirk "Oh its fine, mostly... I'm like... not qonna lie, I kinda miss the floatinq ship place in Vejjy's land sometimes." 11:35 CT: His faces twists quizzically. "WHAT do you mean? I KNOW you did have fun, but it was by NO MEANS anything but a temportary MEASURE." 11:38 AC: She qives a small siqh "I dunno... I quess the water rooms were nice? I mean, it's been awhile since I qot to reeeeeally stretch my flippers." she says as she actually beqins to stretch. "What do you think about all of thouqh? Like... If I remember, you were like tooooote not a crowds kinda quy." 11:40 CT: Balish glares around the room, and sighs. "It's... DIFFICULT, but so LONG as I can be by myself ENOUGH, that's FINE." Balish gestures to his corner, where a large holographic map takes up a lot of room, as well as a sturdy chest. 11:42 AC: Maenam qives a nod "Yeaaahhhh I can see how like... havinq too many peeps around could really cloq your qills..." she says as she eyes the map. "So like... what exactly is this a map of by the way?" 11:44 CT: Balish tilts his head. "The GAME, all of it, so much as I could TELL." 11:48 AC: Maenam nods, smilinq at her moirail. "Wanna take a look? I'm like... kinda toootes washed out on fabrics riqht now anyways," she says as she kicks another wad of some sort of oranqish denim back into the pile behind her. 11:49 CT: A suprised look crosses his features. "If you WISH, I didn't THINK you would have an IINTEREST in something like that." Balish pulls himself up, giving his back a quick twist and getting the reward of a loud crack. 11:52 AC: Maenam snickers a bit at his reaction "weeelllll I've said I need to uhhh broaden my horizons and stuff..." she says as she holds her hands behind her back, "plus like... I kinda like seeinq what peeps lands are like. Its kind of excitinq tee bee aytch!" 11:54 CT: He squints. "TEE BEE... Okay, WELL I suppose I can SHOW you." Balish offers a hand downwards, offering to help the fuschiaBlood up. 11:56 AC: Maenam qraciously accepts the purpleblood's hand, shufflinq a few more scraps of tacky fabric out of her way as she stands. 11:59 CT: "WELL..." Balish begins, leading her over to the huge map. He tugs on Maenam's hand, pulling her to a microscopic dot with a large, clear lable, reading 'Astrolabe'. "THIS is where we are, this DOT." He then gestures to a bunch of round orbs circling around a center one. "THESE are the planets, here is LoAaA, where we were a FEW DAYS ago." 12:03 AC: Maenam blinks as she examines the enormous map, "Wooooooow, thats pretty... pretty huqe I'm like not qonna lie." She traces the path around the Astrolabe's dot in the air in front of her, stoppinq at LoAaA. "Hmmm... so like... we're qoinq to Nully's planet next riqht? Which one is that?" 12:05 CT: Balish pauses, shifting around the circle of orbs. "YES, this is LoCaC, just a WAYS away from..." Balish pauses, clicking his tongue at the gold ball. "Hmm, who KNEW Prospit was so CLOSE to the planets of which we PLAY..." He takes a step back, analyzing a ring of broken stone, then further out. "THIS is Derse then, how STRANGE they are so far APART." 12:10 AC: Maenam eyes both of the orbs, linqerinq a bit on Prospit "Um... say Balish, like speakinq of Prospit... I meant to ask, what all do you know about the Heraldy Postmandude? Like, he was one of Libby's teammates riqht?" 12:12 CT: Balish pauses, turning slowly toward Maenam, eyebrows raises and a grin spreading across his features. 12:15 AC: Maenam looks back at him, her eyes wideninq "W-water you lookinq at?" she stammers out "I fiqure I otter know!" 12:17 CT: "FAIR enough." Balish proclaims, raising his hands in a sign of peace. "Yes, Herald WAS a member of Libby's TEAM. He was APPARENTLY the strongest of ALL the warriors from Libby's PLANET, a place called Arena." 12:22 AC: Maenam nods "I like... think I remember Libby sayinq somethinq like that the other niqht durinnq that ummmm... moiraily thinq..." she says, dileberately cuttinq the topic off there. "So like, why is he a postman?" 12:22 AC: *deliberately 12:26 CT: Balish gives a sigh. "HONESTLY, it seems his mind is... NOT in the right PLACE. He seems to have FORGOTTEN who he IS honestly. Libby SEEMS to have no idea about it, I have YET to ask Scarlet, but Jackie made the INCLINATION that he knew, but he didn't seem CONFIDENT in my claims to RETRIEVE Herald." 12:30 AC: Maenam nods slowly, a little concerned with this revelation as she holds her chin in her hand "I sea.." she says, the pun not really translatinq over in actual spoken dialoque but whatever. "So like... Jackie knows how to fix him? But like Jackie is Jackie so he's just a suuuuupes huqe jerk about it?" 12:33 CT: He shakes his head. "I don't KNOW about that... Jackie is the TYPE to imprision others, not BREAK them like Herald SEEMS to be. HONESTLY, I believe Scarlet may hold MORE answers to this problem, but I'm not EXACTLY positive COMING to her with this at the moment is a GOOD IDEA." Balish rumbs his forehead, gnawing on his lip. "BESIDES, she JUST washed herself from him, I don't KNOW how she would TAK 12:33 CT: E that news." 12:37 AC: She nods a bit, lookinq back over at her moirail and noticinq his visible siqns of stress. She qives a soft smile and wraps her arm around him in a friendly huq "So like... theres toootes a lot of space out on this map Balish. Like, how biq is this qame exactly?" she asks, tryinq to steer the topic elsewhere. 12:40 CT: Balish pauses, glancing at the FuschiaBlood with a small smile. "WELL, there really is NO frame of REFERENCE on this map, to be HONEST, which makes creating a SCALE practically IMPOSSIBLE. So I have NO IDEA, but apparently..." Balish puts a finger near Prospit. "ONE can get from HERE, to HERE." He gestures a ways away, toward the edge, where a strange floating tower sits alone, labeld 'Libby's Tow 12:40 CT: er'. 12:43 AC: Maenam blinks a bit as she sees the sheer lenqth of space between the two locations. "Wooooaaaah... but like, it tootes only took like a second to qet there!" she says in sheer amazement. 12:44 CT: "I... I MEAN by SHIP, Maenam, NOT with portals." 12:47 AC: Maenam blinks a bit. "Like... I totes thouqht it was just part of the Astrolabe! Maaaaan Libby is like tooootes cool if she has somethinq that can, like, do that sort of stuff!" 12:49 CT: Balish glances away, nodding, getting a far away look in his eyes. "YEAH... That's what HAPPENS when she spent an ETERNITY where she DID. It's just a SHAME she's BOUND there." 12:52 AC: Maenam forms a worried frown, obviously not so qood at this whole 'Let's Not Stress Out Balish" thinq. She qives him another squeeze "Like... is there anythinq we can do to help qet her uhh... un-bound?" 12:54 CT: Balish clicks his tongue. "WORKING on it, actually. We beat the GAME, and I get her THROUGH 'The Door', whatever THAT is, and she's FREE. Of COURSE we'll have Jackie to ATTEND to before that POINT, as well as several OTHER factors." Balish glances toward the group, and sighs. "But NO, just getting her OUT will free her." 12:59 AC: Maenam smiles, before realizinq somethinq. "Oh em qee, I totes forqot. I wanted to qive you somethinq the other day but it kinda, like, slipped my mind." she says as she beqins to rummaqe around her handbaq modus. "Okay um like... close your eyes for just a sec." she says as she tosses a few more relatively useless shreds of fabric over her shoulder. 01:00 CT: Balish grumbles, and covers his eyes with a hand. "Okay... READY when you are." He mutters, half expecting the result. 01:04 AC: She eventually places somethinq in her moirails hands, that somethinq beinq a seperate pair of hoodies. They're both black, with larqe red hearts in the center with Balish + Libby in the center of them. And surpisinqly enouqh, neither of them are actually connected at the wrist. "Surpriiiiise!" 01:06 CT: Balish glances at his moirail, smiling warming. "So THIS is what you ment by a TANDEM HOODIE. Thank you Maenam, I APPRECIATE it." 01:08 AC: Maenam qrins and qives his arm a pat. "I ummm fiqured you quys would like somethinq a bit more low-key than my normal junk." 01:10 CT: He gives a nod. "I'm SURE Libby will appreciate the gesture, but you KNOW you don't NEED to... low-key ANYTHING when dealing with MYSELF. I appreciate the GIFT." 01:14 AC: Maenam qives a small qiqqle, "yeah well, I cant like qive aaaaall my awesome duds to my moiral. Peeps would qet like toootes jellyfish," she says with a mischevious wink. 01:16 CT: Balish chuckles. "I SUPPOSE you have a POINT there, I have NO REASON to HOARD your... CREATIONS." 01:21 AC: She smiles a bit, "well, I'd better qet back to work. Ryspor and I are qoinq to have a sort of fashion exchanqey thinq and I like toooootes have to defend my fashiony honor!" 01:23 CT: He gives a friendly nod. "YEAH, sure, WHATEVER you just said." Balish gazes at Maenam for a few minutes, then chuckles. "I'll SEE you around Maenam." 01:25 AC: She qrins and qives a small wave, "Bye Balish! Oh and uhhh... if it's okay with you and Libby... I like... miqht want to qo back to her library. I totes need to study up on all the stuff I missed out on." 01:26 CT: He gives a nod. "I'll TAKE you for a visitation AGAIN soon." he promises. -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:29 --